Stability Is Relative
by Lucillia
Summary: Watch as Bester brings a fellow PsiCop to Babylon 5 that he should've left at home. The command staff are amused, Bester is not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 isn't mine no matter how much I want it.

Much to the annoyance of the command staff Bester had come to Babylon 5 yet again. However, this time it was his companion that had gotten the most attention as she had shown up with a cape over her uniform.

"Hello Bester. Aren't you going to introduce me to Miss..."

"Vargas." Bester said in way of introduction.

Miss Vargas grinned. She was wearing a pair of fangs to go along with the cape. "Sherridan John Captain you meet to nice." she said as she walked away pulled three balls from her pocket and began to juggle them.

"She's as crazy as a teek but she gets the job done." Bester explained.

The balls began to juggle themselves.

"Correction. She's quite stable for a teek." 


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Sheridan couldn't remember exactly why he had allowed the Psi Cops to sit in on a meeting of the Interstellar Alliance. Fortunately the crazy one had kept quiet and was only a mild distraction to the attendees.

"Any questions?" Captain Sheridan called out to the IA assembly at the end of his presentation.

"I have one." the caped PsiCop shouted as she bounced up and down waving her hand in the air.

"Okaaay." Captain Sheridan said dreading what was coming next for some strange reason.

"Ambassador Kosh, what were you on when you designed that outfit?" The overly hyper PsiCop asked.

"Drugs." Kosh replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Garibaldi smirked as he called Bester to come and pick his "Partner" up. He'd never thought he'd like a Psi-Cop until he'd met Vargas earlier that morning. The meeting had been unusual to say the least.

In lieu of a uniform, she had decided to paint herself black and paint a badge on where it would normally be pinned on her uniform. She then went "streaking" through the Zocalo. While this would technically not be illegal on Earth, it broke several of the local decency laws that had been made by races to whom nudity was taboo.

Seeing Ambassador Molari spray his drink all over Ambassador G'Kar who had walked up to yell at him about his latest vote had made his day.


	4. Chapter 4

Bester slammed his head into the nearest wall repeatedly as he tried to remove the mental image that his partner who was currently dressed as a cat had inadvertently planted five minutes earlier.

If there really was such a thing as brain bleach, he'd by a tanker ship full of it.

He most definitely did not need to be thinking of Garibaldi in that sort of situation, especially in relation to a vacuum cleaner.

He was most definitely having the entire memory of this particular trip wiped as soon as they got back to Mars, and sending Vargas to a lab where she belonged.

"Meow?" Vargas said questioningly as she nudged an empty food bowl towards him.

He blinked in surprise. How the hell had she managed to copy the mental processes of a cat that accurately?


	5. Chapter 5

"I found them! I found them!" Vargas exclaimed in one of the numerous gambling halls that littered the station, catching everyone's attention as she pointed to one of the tables.

Groaning, Bester pulled the PsiCop that he would personally be handing to the research department the instant they left the station away from the table that contained a Warrior Caste Mimbari, a Centauri, a Drazi and a pak'ma'ra before she made even more of a spectacle of herself and brought more embarrassment to the Corps. He didn't know how the hell she'd managed to make it to, much less through, the Academy, and if he'd been her instructor instead of that burned out drunk who'd been running the classes on Earth for the past few years, she wouldn't have.

As they left the casino, Bester explained the difference between human telepaths who needed to be brought in for their own good, and alien telepaths who should be left the hell alone to the young and soon to be former PsiCop. Without saying a word - at least not aloud - the telepaths who had been trying to cheat each-other at poker before Vargas had turned up and outed all of them to the others each pulled out a weapon and turned their game into an all-out brawl behind them.


End file.
